Tots Video - ABC
|running time = 55 minutes |catalogue number = VC1405 VC1423 |rating = |re-release date = }}Tots Video - ABC '''is a UK VHS video, containing a collection of Tots TV episodes, released by VCI on 27th November 1995, and then it got re-released by VCI on 14th April 1997, and again by VCI on 8th June 1998 under the name '''Alphabet Trail. Description Original 1995 release This new programme has been especially made for video. In Tilly, Tom and Tiny's abc, the Tots encourage young children to learn their alphabet using rhymes and songs to help them understand and enjoy the learning process. Every child will have their favourite letters and by watching the video over and over again, will quite subconsciously pick up the sqquence of the alphabet and become aware of its sound and shapes. Extensive research has shown that the alphabet is one of the first and most important aspects of pre-school education. Join in the fun with Tilly, Tom and Tiny as they explore with Donkey and Furryboo, the alphabet from A to Z. 1997 Re-release 1998 Re-release Credits Opening (Original 1995 release) (with no trailer) * The Ragdoll Shop trailer * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Tots Video intro * Start of ABC (1995) Closing (Original 1995 release) (with no trailer) * End of ABC (1995) * Tots Video closing credits (Short Version) * A Ragdoll Production for VCI Ltd (Tots Video: ABC variant) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (1997 Re-release) (with no trailer) * The Ragdoll Shop trailer * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Tots Video intro * Start of ABC (1995) Closing (1997 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of ABC (1995) * Tots Video closing credits (Short Version) * A Ragdoll Production for VCI Ltd (Tots Video: ABC variant) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Ragdoll Shop trailer * Tots Video promo * Tots Video intro * Start of Alphabet Trail (1995) Closing (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Alphabet Trail (1995) * Tots Video closing credits (Short Version) * Tots Video announcement * A Ragdoll Production for VCI Ltd (Long Version) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1995 release # The Ragdoll Shop with Rosie and Jim, Tots TV and Brum 1997 Re-release # The Ragdoll Shop with Rosie and Jim, Tots TV and Brum 1998 Re-release # The Ragdoll Shop with Rosie & Jim, Tots TV and Brum. Gallery Tots-Video-Tilly-Tom-Tinys-ABC-VHS-_57.jpg|Back cover Tots-Video-Tilly-Tom-Tinys-ABC-VHS-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette 13124427_1369881529695723_3385969007074159610_n.png|1997 Re-release 51VHXSC6CCL.jpg|1998 Re-release Tots-Video-Tilly-Tom-And-Tinys-Abc (1).jpg Tots-Video-Tilly-Tom-And-Tinys-Abc-_57 (1).jpg Tots-Video-Tilly-Tom-And-Tinys-Abc.jpg Tots-Video-Tilly-Tom-And-Tinys-Abc-_57.jpg Category:Tots TV Category:Tots Video Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The Ragdoll Shop Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with No trailers